Alice and the Hatter
by Lonely Looney
Summary: This story is based on a scene of the movie Disney's "Alice Through the Looking Glass". It's the part where Alice goes to the Hatter's house because he is ill/having personal problems. It's a PARODY.


Alice gulped. She had no idea of what to expect. But the Hatter was her truest friend, so, she would move the universe to help him.

She knocked on his door and he barked:

"Go away! You can't come in!"

"Hatter it's me! Alice!"

He opened the door _at once_.

"Alice! You are you!"

Oh, God, the way he looked at her...

 _No. She should never get things mixed up._

But she always felt her heart race ever so fast just to hear his voice, to look at that red hair, those huge green eyes, full pink lips and that face that seemed to be wearing perpetual make-up.

"And you're here!", he pulled her into an intimate tight hug.

Alice felt all her feminine parts waking up and _reacting_ , to make matters worse.

 _Damn it._

"You are you, aren't you?" he held her by the shoulders, suspicious.

Then he started touching her. Her face, her shoulders, her arms, spinning her... And Alice's head was also spinning. She was happy he was wearing gloves.

Or maybe, not very much. Why was he wearing gloves? She loved his pinned and hurt fingers, with even a thimble.

"Yes, Hatter!", she answered joyfully.

"Good. You're the only one."

Her heart was nearly out of her throat. _That sentence..._

He grabbed her by the hand into his home, that had a design as mad as he was, with an innocent smile, without a clue of the indecent direction Alice's thoughts were heading, and started:

"But you've always been, Alice. And that's how I know you'll believe me."

Alice wanted to _pounce_ on him, but instead she controlled herself and said, effusive:

"I've missed you Hatter!"

"It's my family, Alice."

"Your family?"

"Yes. My family."

He took her to the a room, where there was a painting of people, all red-heads. She realized the Hatter was also there.

"Lost for many years...", he went on, "Or so I thought".

Then, he took a little box and from into it he took a little blue hat.

"Look. I found this. The first hat I ever made. I thought I'd tossed it away long, long ago."

Alice, didn't mean to interrupt the Hatter, but she felt bolder. She requested:

"May I keep it?"

He looked at her in a funny way.

"It's an important memento!", and he held it to his heart.

"Well, don't blame me for trying!", she threw up her hands.

He seemed to think hard for a while, in moments of intense internal struggle.

"Alright.", he smiled. "If it is for my Alice, I can give it away."

Alice was shaking. And it made it all so much more special when he said _'my Alice'_.

"Thank you Hatter! You have no idea of how important this is to me!"

And she kissed him on the cheek.

He touched the kissed side, blushing.

"Well, getting back to my family subject. If this hat survived, my family must have too..."

Alice bit her lower lip.

"But, Hatter, that's..."

"I thought I wasn't worthy of the Hightopp name. Very serious man, my father. We had a terrible fight. I never said I was sorry when I had the chance."

Alice stared at him with a pang of sadness.

"But this means that I can make things right!", he said with finality.

"Hatter...", she carefully went closer to him. "Your family, uh..."

"You... _do_ believe me, don't you, Alice?"

"I want to. I-"

Oh, the dilemma.

Hatter fell on the armchair, in despair, paler than he already was.

"Hatter! You're not well! What can I do?"

"Of course... My Alice could bring my family back to me."

Alice was baffled with such conclusion.

"Oh but... Hatter, the thing is... Your family died... Long ago... You told me so yourself."

The Mad Hatter looked at her as if he couldn't understand the information.

"No one can bring them back.", Alice said, unhappy.

"No one but you.", he insisted.

She could see the sorrow on his countenance and the Faith he had in her.

"I'm sorry. But it's... it's impossible."

There, she said it. The word she hated the most in the world.

Then, something happened. The Hatter seemed to be having some kind of breakdown.

His expression. Changed for something scary and monstrous.

" _You... are not you."_

He grabbed Alice from the armchair to the door.

"Hatter, please!"

"Get out!", he was gradually coming back to normal and opened the door, "I don't know who you are!"

And threw her out.

"You're not my Alice. My Alice would believe me!"

But before he closed the door, she stopped with one of her feet.

"You won't throw me out!", and she got in the house again.

Before the Hatter could protest, she threw herself at him and kissed him on the lips. They were as soft as they always looked and tasted like strawberry.

He stared at her, befuddled.

"Before you send me away, Hatter, you and I have business to attend to."

She grabbed him again and was happy to realize his heart was racing as much as hers. And there was something more, _something_ she could feel against her thigh...

"Open your mouth. Come on, more.", he panted and nodded, while she slipped her tongue between his lips, touching his, scaring him.

"Alice... My Alice...", he firmly held her yellow hair, as if he were asking a question.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages...", she said. "Don't hold back, Hatter. Touch me.", he started pulling out those gloves as she started getting out of the Chinese fashion dress. All that was left now were the corset and the petticoat.

"I need help to get rid of this.", she said, solemnly, referring to the corset.

Damn piece of clothing. She never wore it, just now, that her mother insisted so, she decided to wear!

He started to untie, but stopped.

"I'm too nervous, my hands are shaking."

She kissed him again, with a passionate hunger. She thought about the ship she had lost, her independency, everything. But at last, she didn't want to think of anything but Tarrant Hightopp. Maybe she'd live in Wonderland for good.

"Kiss me back. Use your tongue. Touch mine."

He tried. It was Heaven. He carried her to the living room's sofa.

Alice loved Tarrant's hands. She put one of them under her petticoat and as he wouldn't know exactly what to do, she guided him. When she reached the climax, the Hatter was enchanted. He had never seen anything so fascinating and beautiful.

She started to take off his clothes, but he would interrupt her each second.

"Hatter, you don't need to be shy around me.", Alice reassured him.

He was gorgeous, like a candy. And still, he couldn't take off the corset. It took forever, but after a long while for the lovers, they were wearing only each other for clothes.

Now he seemed to know what to do. And eager.

When he entered her, Alice gave a loud moaning, feeling so well that she forgot even problems existed. Both moved in unison, he kissed her, both feeling sensations that were new for them.

They reached the climax together and after it all, clung to each other, mingling even more.

The Hatter, still intoxicated, panting, asked Alice:

"Where have you learned to do such amazing things?"

She caressed his face and replied, smiling:

"Books."

"Oh, my. I suppose I should read more.", he laughed.

"Hatter... We can have a family of our own."

He kissed her forehead and held her tighter, saying:

"I thought the same."

Both cuddled on the sofa and thought only of each other.


End file.
